Pure Influences
by visitmyao3writingramblr
Summary: We all know it's inevitable. Anakin turns the the dark side. But what if he didn't? This is my version of how our beloved story would go. Story acknowledges TPH as canon. Rated 'T' up until the epilogue which is why it will stay 'M.' Contains a non-canon blossoming romance of Padme/Obi-Wan.
1. First Reunion

A/N: Most of the story is AU, in a "what if" sort of way, still very canon, and as such some dialogue has been pulled heavily from the movies and novels. All material belongs to its respective owners, and above all George Lucas.

Attack of the Clones AU: Part 1 of the Pure Influence's series.

Chapter 1 First Reunion:

* * *

><p>"Relax. You're sweating."<p>

Anakin's normally calm facade was visibly shaken; the upcoming reunion with Senator Padme` Amidala had reawakened emotions that could be dangerous.

"It's just; I haven't seen her in ten years Master, what if she doesn't remember me?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. His padawan clearly underestimated the effect he had on people, including certain Senators.

He hid a grin,

"Don't worry. Over the next few days, she'll be certain to remember you, if she doesn't at first sight."

* * *

><p>"Annie? Is that you? My goodness you've grown!" Padme couldn't believe her eyes. The little boy who'd won the podrace so many years ago, causing circumstances that helped bring about the end to the blockade of her planet had turned into a handsome young man.<p>

He ducked his head, a slight blush appearing on his still boyish face.

"So have you, grown more beautiful I mean, well, for a senator I mean. And much shorter." He grinned at this and she returned his smile.

"Oh Annie you'll always be that little boy I met on Tattooine." It was true, he would. If she dared to allow herself to see him any different, he could become a dangerous distraction.

It was as if his legs had been cut from beneath him with a lightsaber, such was the pain that statement caused. As if he was insignificant. He followed Obi-Wan to sit across from Padme` as he relayed their orders.

He remained silent, nodding when required and only objecting after Padme` had retired to her room, when Jar-Jar insisted she'd been enthusiastic about him joining her security.

"You're only focused on the negative, be mindful Anakin, she was pleased to see us. She's got an awful lot on her plate, especially with these assassination plots going on."

* * *

><p>"I've not been sleeping well."<p>

"Bad dreams?"

"About my mother. I always see her getting attacked. I wish I could do something about it."

Obi-Wan frowned; it wasn't good for Anakin to be so distracted.

"Dreams pass in time."

"I'd much rather dream about Padme`, just being around her is...intoxicating."

"Be careful of your thoughts Anakin, these emotions could lead you down a dangerous path. If you're so worried about Shmi, perhaps it could be arranged, with the Council's permission, for you to visit her, before you'll be needed to help search for the person behind these attacks on the Senator."

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

His padawan clearly cared for Padme` more than was healthy, perhaps if his worries about his mother were assuaged, he'd be able to focus better. He hated to admit it, but the advice he'd given his padawan was somewhat hypocritical. He'd been nearly as nervous about the reunion with Padme`. Just the sight of her, in attire much plainer than her Queenly regalia, and he'd almost stumbled over his words. It was no great mystery why his Padawan seemed unable to let go of his childhood crush on her.

He had sworn he'd marry her one day, even as a child.

He watched Anakin's face for signs of an argument, but found none.

Anakin merely bowed his head, thankful for his Master's wisdom.

"Thank you master. I believe that would be of great comfort to me. I-" at that moment he paused, the Force whispering a warning,

"I sense it too!" Obi-Wan's eyes widened in realization.

They rushed from the balcony and threw open the doors to Padme`'s bedchambers,

Poised, inches from her neck, crawled two deadly Calhoun's, poisonous worms from the planet Corellia. How they'd gotten into the Senators room was quickly revealed, as Anakin swiftly sliced them in two with his brilliant and deadly blue lightsaber, Obi-Wan glanced to the left window to see an assassin droid beginning to turn away.

"Anakin look!" He shouted, before making the split-second decision to catch it.

He jumped through the window, shattering it, but managing to grasp the back fin of the droid.

"Stay here!" Anakin told a stunned Padme`, perhaps a bit harsher than needed.

"Keep her safe." He ordered a handmaiden who rushed past him to the bedroom.

He needed to find a speeder and catch up to Obi-Wan. The Force told him his Master would need a safe place to land.

* * *

><p>"Thank-you Council."<p>

Obi-Wan bowed to the Masters and quietly left the room, only once reaching Anakin in the main hallway downstairs did he allow a smile to break across his face.

Anakin's face broke into a larger grin, his blue eyes twinkling.

"They said yes?"

"Of course. I'm not the 'Negotiator' for nothing you know." Obi-Wan grinned a little at the nickname he'd been given by fellow Order members. He grasped Anakin's arm in a brotherly gesture,

"Now, go back to the apartment and pack, and tell Senator Padme` you'll see her soon. After a week or so, you'll meet up with us on Naboo."

"Yes Master."

* * *

><p>Padme` stood, gazing into the clumsy Gungan's eyes, making sure to impress the fact that he held her position only temporarily, and was not to act without consulting her first.<p>

"Very well Representative Binks, I trust you have a lot to do."

The Gungan bowed to her,

"Of course, Milady."

* * *

><p>She turned to meet Obi-Wan, who stood inside her outer bedchambers, holding two heavy black suitcases for her.<p>

"I do not like this idea of retreating; I didn't work toward all this, to not be here when the Military Creation Act is put forth, to not be here when its fate is decided."

She frowned and put her hand to her temple, and Obi-Wan sighed,

"Sometimes we have to follow difficult orders Senator. I didn't like sending Anakin away, I would have liked to have him here, helping me protect you, but it was necessary. His emotions have been, unstable, the last few days."

She looked at him, her brown eyes full of something he couldn't quite decipher,

"I am sorry. I shouldn't be complaining. I understand how difficult it must be for you to be apart from your Padawan. I must seem childish to you. Reckless even."

"Nonsense. You're passionate about your politics; you stand up for what's best for the people, just like when you were Queen. If anything, you've grown up and become wiser." He gave her a warm smile and she felt herself relax a bit inside. The way Anakin looked at her made her nervous, but Obi-Wan's quiet and gentle comfort disarmed her. Either way, she could be fighting a losing battle, with herself.

* * *

><p><em>AN: i'm so nervous about this. it's my first return into the land of writing. please be kind!_


	2. Renewed Comforts

_A/N: this is an AU story did i mention that? So if anything seems strange...it's meant to be. And i own nothing. It's all George Lucas's and the respective author's from whose text i borrowed. i'm just playing with the events the way i want them to. thanks for everyone's feedback.  
><em>

* * *

><p>The next few days passed in a blur for both Master and Padawan.<p>

On Tattooine, Anakin spent much of his time with his mother, helping her with her daily duties, and sparring back and forth with his new step-brother Owen Lars.

In the ten years he had been gone, off training to become a Jedi, his mother Shmi had been traded again, and then freed by a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars. After a time, they'd fallen in love, and gotten married.

Anakin had been overwhelmed by emotion when he saw her, happy, and glowing, looking younger than when he'd last seen her.

He had flown into her arms, and held her for what seemed like an age. All the stress, all the pain he had felt over missing her melted away.

Eventually she pulled away, to introduce him to her new family, and by extension, his.

* * *

><p>The biggest event was, during an early morning meditation, Anakin had felt danger in the Force, he saw a vision of his mother being attacked, as she picked mushrooms off the evaporators, and he quickly leapt up and out after her.<p>

She had only just begun the journey, and he insisted on accompanying her, despite her protests.

As the morning suns rose, both bloodred orange, he felt only peace in the Force. Not a thing disturbed them as they walked.

Once he thought he heard grumblings, and maybe the low of a Bantha, but when he reached for his belt to touch his lightsaber, silence reigned.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, as did the rest of his time there.

Before he knew it, he was packing his minimal belongings and telling C-3PO goodbye.

"I'm sorry mom, but I've got to be heading back. I've still got Jedi duties to fulfill."

"Of course my son. Remember I love you. Always."

With one final hug and kiss on the cheek, he waved goodbye as he climbed into his starfighter, he glanced back to see Shmi with her arm around her husband, with Owen standing beside them both.

For her safety, and all of theirs, he had taught Owen a few basic fighting techniques. He prayed they'd never need them, but he would rather know his mother had protection than not.

* * *

><p>"What is your suggestion Master Jedi?" Governor Sio Bibble, the white bearded advisor to the Queen of Naboo asked Obi-Wan the day he and the Senator had arrived and settled.<p>

"With the Senator's permission, we'll lay low in the Lake Country, she knows of some places that are very isolated. My Padawan will be joining us within the week to provide extra protection for the Senator."

He glanced at her, her face peering out from a yellow lace veil, part of yet another amazing ensemble, barely less elaborate than the Queen's.

She gave him a smile, then nodded, adding,

"Of course, I'll need to stop by to assure my family of my safety, and then we will go to the Country directly."

"Perfect. It's settled then." Queen Jamilla's clipped Nubian accent had a tone of finality in it.

'Thank the gods Padme` hadn't tried to argue.' Obi-Wan thought as they walked out to the casual cruiser, where R2-D2 waited for them, beeping and whistling happily when they came into view.

* * *

><p>Dinner at Padme's house had been a bit awkward; especially when her family seemed to jump to the conclusion Obi-Wan was a boyfriend she was bringing to 'meet the folks.' He was quick to set their minds straight, but he didn't miss the look that she shared with her sister.<p>

As Padme` stood on the balcony, overlooking her parents generous backyard, she felt someone come up behind her, she smiled, the scent of Sola's lilac perfume preceding her teasing voice,

"Now how come you've never mentioned the handsome Jedi whose company you keep hmmm sister?"

Her arms wrapped around Padme's waist, pulling her into a tight hug, and she set her chin on Padme's shoulder, emphasizing her shortness.

Padme` sighed. The truth was, she had felt butterflies when she'd reunited with Anakin, and she had seen how her comment about him always being the sweet little boy who had sworn he'd marry her had hurt him. She had never gotten the chance to apologize, or explain. Yet he had rescued her from those deadly white worms that night and yet had managed to snap at her, as if it was her fault.

She was so mixed up about it all, she found herself unable to respond to Sola's joking words.

Was she falling for Obi-Wan also? Or instead? But soon, Anakin was to meet up with them, so then she'd have to talk to him, straighten everything out.

She turned to look at Sola,

"It's nothing sis. I've not mentioned him, because until a couple days ago I hadn't seen him in nearly a decade."

She finished and turned back to the setting sun, and the conversation was over.

* * *

><p>The last few days Obi-Wan had spent with Padme` had had him walking a dangerous line. Every time he saw her, he understood more and more why his apprentice loved her.<p>

Their first afternoon in the villa they had eaten lunch together and he found himself behaving like a young man.

"You mustn't tell Anakin I did this, or he'd never obey my authority again."

He carefully sliced a pear into 3 pieces and began levitating them one at a time over to Padme's plate.

She giggled, and reached up her fork to pick one out of the air, letting the others land.

"Thank you Master Jedi. I shall be sure to keep your less serious side a secret." She said teasingly. She was scared to admit it, but she loved this side of Obi-Wan. He was barely 10 years older than her, yet acted almost fatherly sometimes. It could be very frustrating.

Obi-Wan found himself regretting that afternoon. He had gotten carried away, and now as he looked at her, he became worried that she might start to have feelings for him. He certainly felt something more for her.

She could not afford to be distracted by a budding romance between two Jedi. Though it may not be completely forbidden for him, it wasn't a smart choice in their current situation.

* * *

><p>A noise like a thunderbolt echoed through space as Anakin Skywalker's starfighter came into orbit around Naboo. Through the atmosphere he could see the green of the forests and blue of the oceans, so very different from his home world.<p>

When he arrived at the Palace in Theed, Queen Jamilla was quick to give him directions to where his Master and Padme` were waiting for him.

As he drove a casual water speeder out to the Lake Country, he felt calm, and soothed by the force. All was well, and he was about to see Padme` soon. Then he frowned, remembering how they had parted. Though he had saved her life, he'd snapped at her as he had run off to find Obi-Wan. Not the best impression.

* * *

><p>Padme` Amidala stood at the balcony, overlooking the beautiful lake, which flowed just behind their villa. She was wearing a stunning rainbow dress, which looked and felt like silk. Obi-Wan was inside meditating. He had assured her at breakfast Anakin would be arriving today, and that had set her stomach churning. She hadn't eaten a thing.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AAAAAAAh! I'm so nervous about<em> _this story. but it is complete. so i will be updating as much as time allows. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Unforseen Events

_A/N: this is an AU story did i mention that? So if anything seems strange...it's meant to be. And i own nothing. It's all George Lucas's and the respective author's from whose text i borrowed. i'm just playing with the events the way i want them to. thanks for everyone's feedback.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Heavy footsteps on the deck sounded, and she turned so fast her perfectly coifed hair managed to slip a little, and a few golden brown strands fell in her eyes.<p>

As she reached up to brush them out of her face, she saw him, and it felt as if time stood still.

* * *

><p>Anakin had just walked around to the first balcony of the magnificent villa, when a vision in soft pinks, yellows, and white took his breath away. It took a moment for him to realize it was Padme`, out of her stiff Senatorial regalia. She was quietly looking out at the water, and he heard her sigh. Nearly all of her back was bare, and he suddenly felt the urge to touch her.<p>

He shook his head and stepped forward, startling her, and she turned around to see him and recognition flashed across her face, along with something else he couldn't identify.

"Is Master Obi-Wan around somewhere?" he asked her, his face breaking into a trademark grin, and she felt her knees starting to weaken.

"Yes. He's inside. Meditating." She managed to get out; hoping the catch in her voice wasn't noticeable.

'What am I saying? He's turned the great speaker into a girl who only speaks 1 or 2 word sentences.' Padme` thought to herself, and she inhaled deeply, regaining her composure.

Just then, the man of the hour appeared in the doorway, moving to embrace Anakin.

"I'm glad you made it. I just received a transmission from Master Yoda; the Council had a breakthrough in the investigation about Senator Padme's assassin. They need me to go to Kamino, a small water-world in the outer rim."

Padme` felt slightly irritated,

"I wish you wouldn't speak about me like I wasn't in the room. What have they discovered?"

Obi-Wan ducked his head, embarrassed he had upset her. His face felt warm, and he turned to look her in the eyes, brilliant green meeting dark brown,

"With your permission, Senator, they discovered who was behind the bombing of your ship and the attack on you at your apartment. It was a bounty hunter, Zam Wessell, hired by another more powerful one, Jango Fett. The Council has traced his location to the planet Kamino, and they wish for me to confront him, like only a Jedi can it seems." At this he grinned, 'the Negotiator' would not fail this time, too much was at stake.

Anakin's face took on a worried expression which suddenly disappeared and Padme` wondered if she'd merely imagined it.

"Master, am I to understand I will be fully responsible for Padme's protection?"

Inside, Anakin was practically jumping for joy, and he couldn't keep his enthusiasm from spilling out into his blue eyes, which twinkled at Padme`.

"Yes, the Council decided it would be your first solo mission. It won't be that difficult here, my Padawan. Just be careful. I must be going now, the sooner I find this bounty hunter, the sooner the Senator," at this he nodded to Padme`, "can return to the senate and speak for her world."

"Farewell my Master." After gripping Anakin's shoulder, giving Padme a nod, Obi-Wan was gone.

* * *

><p>Anakin ran a hand through his hair, suddenly faced with the job of hiding out in such a relaxing place; he wasn't sure what the protocol was.<p>

Did he need to stay by Padme's side constantly, or should he not?

She cleared that up for him almost immediately, though in a different way than he expected.

He felt a small warm hand pick up his, and she looked him in the eye,

"I'm so very sorry about what I said back on Coruscant that day, I know it hurt you, I never meant for it to. You were just so quiet, and then…you left before I could explain."

Her eyes fell away from his, tears beginning to form. What was the matter with her? He made her feel like a weepy teenager.

Anakin felt as if he'd had too many ruby biels, such was the rush running through his veins.

"No, no don't worry about it at all. I should be apologizing for how I acted toward you that night."

Padme` looked up at him, still marveling at the fact he'd grown so much in ten years, how could she have made that stupid comment? He was completely a man now, nearly a Jedi Knight. She reached up to brush her fingers across his cheek before she could stop herself. She felt him freeze underneath her touch, and then it struck like lightening, Jedi weren't allowed to love, to fall, or be attached. She was playing with fire, but as she pulled her hand back, suddenly it was held in place by his left hand, the warmth seeping through her.

"Annie…I can't, we can't. I'm sorry." She gazed down at the ground, unable to meet his intense gaze, when his right hand reached down to lift her chin up,

"Padme`, I know it's crazy, but I meant what I said when we first met. I'm falling in love with you. That's why I didn't want, or so I told myself, to have be left alone with you; I knew I wouldn't be able to keep away from you, or to keep from telling you."

The pull was unstoppable, the atmosphere perfect, and Padme` couldn't stop herself, and she melted into his arms and met his lips halfway.

The sound of water rushing by the villa was all Anakin noticed, or perhaps it was the roaring of his blood in his veins, whispering this was it. This was all he had been missing. His hand slowly traveled around to touch her bare back, sending a shiver down her spine, and pulled her closer. All was right in the universe when he was holding her, his angel.

* * *

><p><em>AAAAAAAh! I'm so nervous about<em> _this story. but it is complete. so i will be updating as much as time allows. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Suspicions Confirmed

_A/N: Mantra...AU, AU, AU, AU...And i own nothing. It's all George Lucas's and the respective author's from whose text i borrowed. i'm just playing with the events the way i want them to. thanks for everyone's feedback. and yes i know this version of all events makes anything canon afterwards moot. So be it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Here it is R4, the mysterious planet, Kamino. Strange that it took so long to find it, as if someone tried to tamper with the Jedi Archives." Obi-Wan shook his head, more to himself than to the droid, this whole case was mysterious, and felt like an iceberg to him, only part of it was on the surface, it was more than an attack on the Senator; something darker was at work here.<p>

As he was given the grand tour of the facilities by Lama Su, the general in charge of the sector he was in, he grew more and more worried, the Force couldn't help with his feelings this time. Why would a Jedi order a clone army be created unless they knew war was imminent? It certainly wasn't 10 years ago, and wasn't now…

* * *

><p>Meeting with Jango Fett proved to only drive home the point nothing was as it seemed. The man was nearly surrounded by the dark side, but was no Jedi. He was arrogant, and liar. Obi-Wan had strong evidence he was the one who tried to kill Padme, and yet here he stood, acting vague and yet deadly calm.<p>

Whoever was behind this all, had to have control of the Force. As he made his report to the Jedi council, assuring them the people of Kamino were not the ones behind the ordered attack on the Senator, the Force urged him to follow Fett, perhaps he would be led to the true perpetrator. He ended the communication with the council, after making sure they would report his findings to Anakin on Naboo.

* * *

><p>"I don't know." Padme blushed as she looked away from him, unable to meet his gaze.<p>

"No, you just don't want to tell me."

"Alright. His name was Paolo; we were in a legislative youth program. He very cute, dark curly hair, dreamy eyes—"

"Okay okay. I get the picture." Anakin didn't know why he'd asked. He knew deep down she was teasing him, but it angered him to hear her talk about someone else.

"So whatever happened to him?"

"He went on to become an artist, I went in to politics."

"Maybe he was the smart one."

Padme bristled. Anakin clearly didn't know how much good she had accomplished even in office.

"You really don't like politicians do you?"

"I like two or three of them, one I'm not really sure about." Anakin meant her, naturally, and she understood, ducking her head and smiling at the picnic blanket.

"I don't think the system works."

"How would you have it work?"

The lush, green field held no beauty in comparison with Padme, stunning in a flowery yellow dress, studded with pink flowers, and her hair woven with the same colors. She gazed at him in confusion, but appeared to want to hear his honest opinion.

"We need a system where the politicians sit down, discuss and decide what's in the best interests of the people, and do it."

"That's exactly what we do! It's just, sometimes people don't always agree."

"Then they should be made to."

"By who? Who's going to make them? You?"

"Of course not me."

"But someone."

"Someone wise."

"Perhaps. But that sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."

"Well, if it works…"

"You're making fun of me!" Padme` couldn't help but laugh as she watched him stumble backwards; assuring her he was much too frightened to tease a Senator.

After a bout of showing off, by trying to stand on top of one the gentle grazing creatures in the field, they ended up tossing and turning in the grass, eventually coming to a stop with Padme` on top of him.

"I win." She said, slowly realizing the seductive pose they had fallen into. She sat up off of him, and helped him to his feet.

* * *

><p>Later, when they returned to the villa, they found a message for them waiting with R2-D2. Obi-Wan was following a lead on Padme's attacker, and though he didn't mention it, sounded worried about how everything was bigger than it seemed.<p>

* * *

><p>The fireplace crackled, and the warmth washed over both Anakin and Padme` as they sat about far apart as was possible on the same couch. They both knew they were treading a fine line. The kiss they'd shared had changed things, but it was agony pretending otherwise.<p>

Anakin swallowed, hoping what he would have to say might stave off any discouragement she could offer.

"From the moment I met you, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I don't think about you. Now that we're together again, I'm in agony. The more I'm around you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you, I can't breathe. What can I do? I will do anything you ask."

"We can't keep this a secret very long, Obi-Wan isn't blind. He'll notice. I just wish things could be different. After all, you're studying to become a Jedi, and I'm a Senator, and will be for who knows how long. This would destroy us." Padme` found herself stumbling over her thoughts, and everything she said contradicted her true feelings.

Anakin looked hurt,

"We could do it you know; we could keep it a secret. Once I'm a Jedi Knight, and no longer a Padawan learner, I could get my own place, and we could be married somewhere, somewhere secret."

"I couldn't do that; we'd be living a lie. Could you do that?" A single tear slipped out before she could stop it, but Anakin had seen it.

"No. I guess not. You're right. It could destroy us." He sighed deeply, and it felt as if she had torn out his heart.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I welcome any feedback, negative or otherwise.<br>_


	5. Dangerous Actions

_A/N: Mantra...AU, AU, AU, AU...And i own nothing. It's all George Lucas's and the respective author's from whose text i borrowed. i'm just playing with the events the way i want them to. thanks for everyone's feedback. and yes i know this version of all events makes anything canon afterwards moot. So be it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>That night, he had nightmares, graphic scenes of fighting, two men who seemed like brothers, locked into combat on a red volcanic planet.<p>

Then the scene shifted, and he saw Padme, crying over someone, she held in her arms, he couldn't see their face, but it also looked like she was holding the Japoor snippet necklace in her right hand.

He jerked awake, soaked in sweat. He sat up and cradled his head in his hands, and after a moment, glanced out the window, the sun had not yet come up, but he knew he couldn't go back to sleep, not with the possibility of more death to dream about.

He went out onto the balcony to meditate.

* * *

><p>Padme` heard muffled moans, and a shout of anguish, and a cry of pain. She jumped out of bed and ran to Anakin's room, fearful he was being attacked, though she should have been the target of any surprise attack.<p>

She reached his bedroom door, and quickly drew back. He was awake, and looked the image of despair. Clearly he'd been having a terrible dream, and now he seemed to be desperately trying to assure himself it wasn't real.

She retreated back to her bedroom, deciding to leave him alone. Their conversation last night had not ended happily, and she knew he most likely didn't want to see her.

After two hours of tossing and turning, eventually she gave in, and pulled on a simple blue robe over her white silk nightgown.

She found him on the balcony they had first kissed on, so long ago it seemed, but merely a couple days. He was kneeling on the ground, facing the sunrise. She turned, not wanting to disturb him, but he spoke,

"Don't go."

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"You didn't. Your presence is soothing."

* * *

><p>He had felt her in the Force, mere seconds before the scent of vanilla and something richer permeated his senses.<p>

It made him feel calm; to know she truly was here with him, not somewhere on some distant battlefield crying over a dead body of a mysterious man.

"Are you alright? Did you sleep well?"

"Of course."

"Please don't lie to me. I know you had a nightmare. I thought you were being attacked."

"Jedi don't have nightmares-" he stopped, his voice in danger of breaking.

"Tell me." she had suddenly come up behind him, setting her hands on his shoulders, in a comforting gesture, but it only stoked the fire in him, setting him dangerously close to wanting to kiss her again.

"I saw, two Jedi fighting, then one fell, and you were there, holding him. You were crying, as if you had loved him."

Her eyes fell shut, and she sighed. This didn't make anything easier. The hard truth was, she had fallen in love with him even though she pretended otherwise, and probably would despair if he died.

She opened her eyes slowly, and started, Anakin had stood and was close enough to touch, his plain brown shirt doing nothing to hide his muscled chest, and she felt words fail her again. She swallowed, realizing that what she wore wasn't exactly appropriate to be wearing in the presence of a handsome, young Jedi, who also happened to be in love with her.

Anakin gazed wordlessly at her, marveling at her stunning beauty, even in the simple silk nightgown, with her hair falling freely, curly, just begging to have his hands run through it.

"I, uh, I should go." She turned but being so close, she couldn't help but brush past his shoulders as she went, and suddenly she was overwhelmed by something she couldn't describe. She fell into his arms seconds before he would have stopped her with an embrace anyway.

You couldn't fight a love that had been written across the stars.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I welcome any feedback, negative or otherwise.<br>_


	6. Unavoidable Capture

_A/N: Mantra...AU, AU, AU, AU...And i own nothing. It's all George Lucas's and the respective author's from whose text i borrowed. i'm just playing with the events the way i want them to. thanks for everyone's feedback. and yes i know this version of all events makes anything canon afterwards moot. So be it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi found himself remembering why he hated flying, after surviving a harrowing bit of combat with Jango Fett, perhaps it was because he always ended up being shot at.<p>

He followed the bounty hunter to the dusty orange planet of Geonosis. The planet was home to creatures resembling large flying insects, who communicated by various clicks and grunts.

He landed his starfighter, and quickly noticed the abundance of Trade Federation ships in ports clustered very close to the capitol.

He made his way into the capitol, being distracted by the sound heavy machinery, he followed the sounds and was stunned to find what appeared to be a droid factory, the droids identical to the ones who made up the bulk of the attack on Naboo nearly a decade before.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." he muttered to himself.

The sound of voices caught his attention, and he recognized the voice of Nut Gunray, head of the Trade Federation, conversing with none other than Count Dooku!

They appeared to be discussing the Senator, when Gunray suddenly asked if she was dead yet.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened, so that was the motive. Simply revenge. Nute Gunray had ordered the hit on Senator Amidala out of pure revenge. How pathetic. A criminal attacking an innocent.

He followed the group carefully, which seemed to include most of the Separatists, and all leaders of Commerce guilds.

They went into a large meeting room and began discussing war strategy.

Clearly they had no idea about the clone army, which was slightly comforting. It meant Dooku couldn't possibly be behind it.

He carefully made his way back to his ship, transmitting his findings to Mace Windu and Master Yoda, but the click of droideka's rolling up, and unlocking their guns had him turning, igniting his lightsaber,

"Wait! Wait!"

*Static*

A droideka came into view, pushing Obi-Wan out of the display and Mace Windu sighed, shutting off the communication.

"We need to contact Skywalker, and tell him what has happened."

"Go to Kamino I will. Discover this clone army that has been created. Blind we must be, if the creation of this army we could not see."

"Is it time to inform the Council that our ability to use the Force has diminished?"

Yoda shook his head slowly.

"If informed of that the council is, multiply our adversaries will."

Mace Windu nodded,

"I will take what Jedi we have and go to Geneosis to help Obi-Wan."

"May the Force be with us all."

* * *

><p>Anakin and Padme` would have stayed in each other's arms for hours if R2-D2's beeping hadn't startled them.<p>

Anakin turned to look at the astro droid,

"What is it artoo?"

The same message Mace Windu and Yoda had witnessed played quickly and before it had ended Padme`'s face was stricken with fear.

"We have to do something!"

"Mace Windu gave me strict orders to stay here and keep you safe. I can't disobey them."

"But he's your mentor! Your friend!"

"He's like my brother. But I don't want to put you in danger."

"Well I'm going to rescue Obi-Wan, and if you want to keep protecting me, you'll just have to come along."

Her brown eyes sparkled with a challenge, and he grinned at her, no wonder he loved this woman, she was like no other.

"After you Milady."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I welcome any feedback, negative or otherwise.<br>_


	7. Rescue Misson

_A/N: Mantra...AU, AU, AU, AU...And i own nothing. It's all George Lucas's and the respective author's from whose text i borrowed. i'm just playing with the events the way i want them to. thanks for everyone's feedback. and yes i know this version of all events makes anything canon afterwards moot. So be it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>'The senate was being controlled by a Sith lord?'<p>

Obi-Wan's mind raced after all that Count Dooku had told him. He had no way to contact anyone, much less the Jedi Council. He could only hope and pray that Anakin had gotten his message and was bringing backup.

* * *

><p>Back on Coroscant, the Senate was in uproar.<p>

Chancellor Palpatine needed emergency powers to be able to approve the use of the clone army from Kamino, but what Senator would propose such a radical amendment?

If only Senator Amidala were there…

* * *

><p>Anakin guided the ship into a secluded landing spot, near exhaust vents, and after shutting it down, turned to Padme`.<p>

"Are you sure you want to come with me? This could get very dangerous, very fast. I may have to get aggressive during any negotiations they may try."

"Aggressive negotiations? What would that entail?"

"Er, negotiations with a lightsaber, mine to be exact."

She smiled at him, and then her face grew stern,

"I can take care of myself. Remember the blockade crisis? You're not leaving me on the ship."

He grinned at her, and she returned the smile, fire behind her brown eyes.

"Let's go rescue Obi-Wan."

* * *

><p>Being captured in the process of trying to find Obi-Wan hadn't been part of the plan. Padme` found herself at a crossroads. With tears filling her eyes, she told Anakin the truth.<p>

His face took on a look of confusion, disbelief, and sadness,

"I thought we had decided not to fall in love, that it would destroy our lives." No matter how many times he said it, Anakin knew it was a lie. He'd never promised to stop loving her.

"I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway. I truly, deeply, love you. Before we die, I want you to know that."

They leaned as far as their manacled hands would let them, and kissed, one last pure kiss, before the blinding light from the arena broke the precious moment.

* * *

><p>"Then we decided to come and rescue you."<p>

"Good job!"

The sarcasm would have been more biting, but Obi-Wan had seen out of the corner of his eye, the clever and resourceful Padme` picking the lock on her handcuffs. One less thing to worry about.

"What about Padme`?" Anakin twisted his head around to see her climbing up the stone pillar.

"Oh, well she seems to be on top of things."

Obi-Wan quipped, in his typical 'at death's door' humor.

After a nerve wracking battle with the scariest creature Padme` had ever had the displeasure to meet, a Nexu, even she could not escape the battle unscathed. Long bloody scratch marks had torn off part of her white bodysuit, and stung in the dusty air, but at least she was alive.

Anakin rode up on his creature, which strangely resembled a bull, and she jumped down to land behind him, giving him a swift kiss on the cheek.

Obi-Wan was still battling the green spidercrab creature (also known as an Acklay), but it retreated when Anakin's Reek charged it. He jumped on the back behind Padme` and she put her hand on his thigh in a comforting gesture. Hardly the time or place, but he couldn't stop the blush that rose to his cheeks at the innocent touch.

Chaos reigned as Mace Windu revealed himself, up in Count Dooku's box, along with more than 200 other Jedi scattered throughout the area. A Jedi ran towards them and tossed Anakin two lightsaber's.

He quickly freed Obi-Wan and he and Padme` ran off to shelter in a fallen guard's carriage. Padme` scooped up a fallen blaster and began picking off droids as the marched in the area.

"You call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin turned to spare her a smirk, and she returned it in full force,

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations."

They fought and seemed to be holding their own when a battalion of super droid began coming out in waves, and the Jedi were slowly being overwhelmed.

Dooku called a ceasefire and engaged in a swift conversation with Mace Windu, and was about to order their destruction when something caught Padme`'s eye,

"Look!"

Above them flew many clone trooper gunships, like bee's buzzing about a disturbed hive, one landed only a few feet away, containing none other than Master Yoda himself.

He gestured for them to jump on, and the trio quickly did, followed in another gunship by Mace Windu, Kit Fitso, and Ki-Adu-Mundi.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! I welcome any feedback, negative or otherwise.<br>_


	8. Character Testing

_A/N: It_ is _AU. I have just tried to be subtle about it. There were a few major changes, but i think they occured smoothly, and Part 2 will have more obvious ones. I'll make a quick list at the end of this chapter. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

><p>While Master Yoda's gunship stopped at the forward command center, Obi-Wan, Padme` and Anakin's ship continued on and began firing at Trade Federation ships that were trying to escape.<p>

Then something ahead on the horizon caught Obi-Wan's eye,

"Look Anakin! It's Count Dooku!"

"Follow that speeder!" Anakin shouted to the pilot, and then he turned to smile at Padme`,

"I've always wanted to say that."

She returned the smile, but it faded quickly,

"We're gonna need some help!"

"No it'll be fine; Anakin and I will take care of Dooku. Master Yoda said he'd join us later, and he's tracking our ship just in case anything goes wrong."

Just then, two droid ships that had been flanking Dooku, fell behind them and fired on them.

The blast rocked the ship and Padme` fell out onto the sand dunes below.

"PADME`!" both Obi-Wan and Anakin yelled.

"Put the ship down!" Anakin shouted, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"We have to catch Dooku! If we stop him we can end this war right now."

Anakin knew Obi-Wan was right. If it was Padme` in his position she would do her duty. He nodded.

* * *

><p>Things ended up going very wrong, very quickly. The ship they had arrived at the hidden hanger bay exploded seconds after they had jumped onto the platform.<p>

Even through a coordinated lightsaber attack by both Jedi, Dooku had managed to defeat both of them, leaving Obi-Wan scarred on his left thigh and shoulder, and Anakin lost his lower right arm.

Though Yoda did join them at the hanger, it was long after Dooku had escaped in his space shuttle. Padme` swore she saw his shoulders momentarily fall in defeat, before he leapt into action calling for a medic ship.

* * *

><p>Padme` ran over to Anakin's side, her face appearing strong despite the worry she felt. She didn't appear like his dream, so he knew this was nothing. He would heal and they would be together, no matter what.<p>

Obi-Wan could see the care they had for each other, and yet felt something in his stomach. Not guilt, but possibly something like envy?

Though he knew their relationship was forbidden, he couldn't bring himself to destroy it by turning them in. He couldn't bear to hurt Padme`, or his apprentice that way.

* * *

><p>After a private ceremony, with only 2 witnesses, C3-PO and R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker and Padme` Amidala were husband and wife. Defying each other's respective careers, love did conquer all. They knew their small moment of happiness wouldn't last forever, but for now, it was all they needed.<p>

They turned to look into the sunset, lost in one another's embrace.

* * *

><p>On Coroscant, Obi-Wan stood watching the sunset from the Jedi Council chambers, before turning to converse with Master Yoda and Mace Windu.<p>

"I have to admit without the clones it would not have been a victory." He said thoughtfully, mostly to himself than the others.

"Victory? Victory you say? Not victory Obi-Wan. The shroud of the dark side has fallen, begun the clone war has."

* * *

><p>On a balcony, Chancellor Palpatine watched thousands of clones boarding star destroyers and ships, and let a small smile break across his face. Senator Organa stood to his left, too absorbed in the sight to notice.<p>

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, in a remote factory on Coroscant, Count Dooku's ship landed, and he strode out to meet Darth Lord Sidious.<p>

"Things are progressing well My Lord, the war has begun."

"Very good Lord Tyranus, you have done well."

* * *

><p><em>the <em>End of Part 1: Pure Influences-Attack of the Clones AU. _There will be a transition of sorts, that may bump the rating to an 'M' so be wary._

* * *

><p>Thank you for all your reviews and feedback!<p>

_After all, in the end i love and am grateful for George Lucas's masterpiece, but just remain a frustrated fan with parts of the story.  
><em>


	9. Before the Storm

_A/N: You may have noticed the rating changed to "M". There is a very good reason. No 17 and unders plz. Thanks._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Padme` and Anakin's last night together before his departure for the Outer Rim Sieges, pre-Revenge of the Sith.<em>**

* * *

><p>Her arms wound their way around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, and she sighed into his mouth. She pulled back, and looked in his eyes, the intensity of his gaze threatening to melt her knees. His new right arm clicked and whirred, the use of it still took some getting used to.<p>

"I hope they aren't too cold on your skin my love." Anakin murmered to her, running the metal fingers across her bare back, wishing he could feel the heat of her body.

Padme` looked up at him, her eyes heavy with love,

"Of course not, but even if they were, you could warm me up rather quickly hmm?"

She put her hand to his cheek and pulled him in for another long kiss.

The beautiful suite they had purchased in 500 Republica had a wonderful view of the entire city, not to mention the skyline. In the light of the setting sun, her handsome husband's hair seemed to have bits of gold in it.

She ran her fingers through it, sighing impatiently.

"What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing…oh I just wish your hair would grow out faster. Now that you're no longer a Padawan learner, and you're my Jedi Knight, I want to have something more to grip when needed." Her mouth curved into a smirk, doubtless knowing how he would perceive that statement.

His angel had a bit of a naughty side when it came to carnal pleasures.

After he had finished his Trials, he had given her his Padawan braid, and promised he'd not cut his hair until the war was over. It had only been a month since he had sworn this, and his hair grew frustratingly slow.

"Well at least I know I wouldn't have to worry about your hair." He smiled at her, running his flesh hand through her mass of beautiful dark brown curls. Though she was used to having elaborate up-do's for Senatorial appearances, the length was never exaggerated.

It felt as silky as it looked, and smelled like vanilla, and something else, exotic, spicy, and completely feminine.

The sun fell completely beyond the horizon, and the automatic low-lights came on with a purr in the bedroom.

Padme` sat up, shrugging off her pale blue nightgown, revealing her small, round and pink tipped breasts. Anakin thought he could spend all day staring at them, but it was better to touch them.

As his rough calloused hands reached up to caress them, and he rubbed his thumb across a dusky rose nipple, eliciting a small moan from his angel.

"You know you could get me to do anything in this state." She whispered her voice rough with want.

His blue eyes sparkled,

"Well how do you feel about children? You know I'd love nothing more than to come home to little ones."

She pulled back, and looked at him, her face suddenly serious.

"You know that's not an option right now. I'm too busy in the Senate, and there are whispers of treason. I have to be extra vigilant, and you know if anyone found out I would be ostracized."

She sighed, and laid back down, her head on his bare chest, listening to his breathing.

He spoke so low she'd have thought she imagined it, but for the vibrations it sent through his chest.

"Of course you're right."

* * *

><p><em>Up next, the beginning of part 2 of the Pure Influences series, Revenge of the Sith AU.<em>

* * *

><p>Thank you for all your reviews and feedback!<p>

_After all, in the end i love and am grateful for George Lucas's masterpiece, but just remain a frustrated fan with parts of the story.  
><em>


	10. Brothers in Arms

_**5 Months Later:**_

_[Summarized from Episode III title crawl]_

_The unthinkable has occurred, in a shocking move, General Grevious has swept into the Capitol, and kidnapped Chancellor Papatine! Who will dare go against this monster? Only the unstoppable duo that is Kenobi & Skywalker._

* * *

><p>Part 2 of Pure Influences series: Revenge of the Sith AU.<p>

* * *

><p>Two starfighters raced across the sky, parallel in their flight, as if flown by one, so in synch with each other they were. Below them and all around them, a fierce battle raged on, between the clone army and the droid army, but these two had the most important mission of all, the one they hoped would be the catalyst for ending the war.<p>

"Master, that's General Grevious's ship, dead ahead. The one crawling with vulture droids."

"Oh well this will be easy then."

Obi-Wan found himself falling back on his sarcasm in situations like this. He had found himself yet again flying, being shot at, and in general worrying about his former Padwan's impulsive tendencies. They were the best team, he couldn't deny that. They were also the only Jedi for this mission, which was the only reason the Council had pulled them away from the front lines of the Outer Rim sieges.

* * *

><p>After a harrowing battle against the droids and other enemy ships, the two were heading for the entrance the main hanger bay, when Obi-Wan noticed something,<p>

"Anakin, have you noticed _their shields are still up?_"

"Oh. Right. Sorry Master."

With a quick somersault over Obi-Wan's ship and a couple torpedo blasts later, the shields were down, but this presented a new problem, blast doors hurriedly closing.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this!" Obi-Wan shouted to himself more than to Anakin.

They made it in just the nick of time, as always.

Anakin could have sworn he heard his mentor mutter, possibly unaware he was live on the comlink,

"_Flying is for droids."_

In the process of landing, or in this case, sliding, they both noticed the hanger bay was full of droids, each suddenly noticing the new occupants.

Anakin opened the cockpit of his starfighter, leaping out and activating his lightsaber in one swift movement, engaging the droids, with Obi-Wan only seconds behind him.

The droids were spare parts before any backup transmission could be even begun.

"Artoo, locate the Chancellor." Obi-Wan ordered the astro droid, who whistled happily and rolled over the wall, pulling up a holographic map of the ship, the Chancellor's beacon a bright yellow against the blue of the ship.

"This is almost too easy, I sense a trap." Obi-Wan mused, observing the map.

"I sense Count Dooku. What's our next move?" Anakin asked with a grin, already knowing the answer.

"Spring the trap."

"Then this is where the fun begins." Anakin grinned at his mentor as they headed out of the hanger bay.

* * *

><p>A few elevator troubles later, and they emerged onto the main deck of the ship. Anakin spotted the Chancellor immediately, bound with electrical handcuffs.<p>

"Chancellor, thank the gods you're unharmed." He hadn't meant it to sound ironic, but it came out that way, and Obi-Wan gave him a quick look.

"Count Dooku." Was all the Chancellor could get out, his face the image of pure terror.

They glanced to the door they had barely just entered. There stood the Count, flanked by two destroyer droids.

"Call for help, you're no match for him, he's a Sith Lord." The Chancellor pleaded, and Anakin laughed quietly, as Obi-Wan quipped,

"Chancellor Palpatine, Sith Lords are our specialty."

"You go in slowly on the left, and I'll-" Obi-Wan was cut off by Anakin's nodding, and then Count Dooku spoke,

"I hope you two will just surrender now, we don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor."

"Oh I don't think so. You won't get away this time Dooku."

The perfect team, Kenobi & Skywalker, the dream duo.

Although Dooku was attacked from both sides, he managed to swat away their blows like a bothersome fly.

His eerie calm façade frustrated Anakin.

They were almost a match for Dooku, but only almost.

Soon it was made obvious the Count would not fight fair, Obi-Wan had been force thrown against the wall, and knocked unconscious by a force pushed fallen balcony.

Anakin spared only a glance at his fallen Master before turning his rage back to the Sith Lord. Dooku wouldn't get away with this.

"I sense great fear in you, young Skywalker. You have hate, you have anger, but you don't use them!"

"I always was a slow learner." Anakin managed to grunt out, the exertion of holding off Dooku was nearly too much.

He knew there were fighting styles that could channel and rebound the dark side, but he'd never bothered to learn them, preferring to follow Obi-Wan's lead. But now? Now he was alone, and fighting a powerful Sith Lord.

He knew he shouldn't give in…but what could it harm if it meant winning?

* * *

><p><em>AN : Thank you for all your reviews and feedback! This is the beginning of part 2, i think you'll see here how it begins to change more._


	11. A Taste of the Dark Side

_A/N: Thanks for all your kind words. sorry about the delay its been a hectic weekend_!

* * *

><p>He embraced the rage he felt for everything, gritted his teeth, and fell into a haze of battle fury, turning it against Dooku.<p>

Moments later, he'd taken revenge for his right arm, he shrugged, and took Dooku's other arm.

The Great Count Dooku was now on his knees, two lightsaber's crossed at his throat.

"Good Anakin, good. Kill him. Kill him now." Chancellor Palpatine said, in what was a reassuring voice.

"No. It's not the Jedi way. He must stand trial." Anakin heard himself speak this, but inside he was nodding agreement with the Chancellor. Why should he let this man live?

"Do it, finish him."

Before he could stop himself, Count Dooku was no more, simply another corpse, and another casualty of the war.

"I shouldn't have done that." He felt himself near tears.

"It was perfectly natural Anakin, he took your arm, and you wanted revenge."

An arm fell across his shoulder, meant to be a fatherly gesture, but instead it made Anakin recoil. How could he have listened to Palpatine? He knew nothing of the Jedi code. Revenge was not a good enough reason to commit murder.

He'd find a way to tell Obi-Wan once they returned home.

* * *

><p>"Now, we must leave, before more security arrives." Anakin ran over to Obi-Wan, checking his pulse, steady and even, thank the force.<p>

"He seems to be okay."

"Leave him! Or we'll never make it."

Anakin laughed, was he crazy? Perhaps the shock of being kidnapped was getting to him.

"His fate will be the same as ours."

He hoisted his unconscious Master over his shoulder, and ran swiftly up the steps towards the elevator, and pushed the button, yielding no response. He reached into his pocket for his comlink.

"Artoo, activate elevator 3224."

Seconds later, gravity began to shift, and the elevator door slide open, Anakin and the Chancellor barely managed to grasp the edge as the ship began a nosedive.

The elevator shaft was now level enough to travel on, and they ran as fast as possible before the shaft could return to a vertical slide.

As the ship leveled out, they began falling.

Anakin's mechanical hand managed to catch a cable in the shaft before Obi-Wan picked the worst time to resume consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Obi-Wan found himself staring at what looked like Anakin's rear end. He looked further up,<p>

"Oh hello Chancellor." Then he realized he wasn't looking up.

"Oh dear." Hardly a statement big enough to cover the problem.

"We're in…a bit of a situation Master."

Suddenly, their ears caught the sound of—

"Is that the elevator?"

"ARTOO! Artoo shut down the elevator!"

"Too late! Jump!"

They free fell until a stray cable caught Anakin's hand again and they swung through an open door.

As they were running down the hall, Anakin actually broke into a smile, they'd pulled it off. Now they just needed to get to the hanger bay, find something still flyable, and they'd be home free…

Bright white light suddenly blocked the hallway, they turned and it was all around them. Anakin ignited his lightsaber, and touched it; the shock touching it produced threw him backwards into Obi-Wan's chest.

"Ooof! Careful Anakin!" Obi-Wan shook his head. His former apprentice still had much to learn. Sticking your lightsaber into an unknown force field was reckless.

"Ray shields." Anakin growled.

"Hang on a minute. We're smarter than this. How did this happen?" Obi-Wan sounded as surprised as Anakin felt, but he carefully hid it, choosing to say,

"Apparently not. I suggest patience Master."

"Patience?"

"Yes. Artoo will be along in a minute, and he'll shut off the ray shields."

True to his words, R2 appeared in the hall in front of them, however the pace in which he rolled by suggested to Obi-Wan he was being pursued.

"You see?" But Anakin had to bite his tongue, as seconds later, confirming his Master's opinion, was the appearance of two advanced battle droids, and a couple droideka's, aiming their guns at the trio, shields flaring up.

A tired sigh and resigned expression were all that Obi-Wan could muster,

"Have you got a plan B?"

* * *

><p>Anakin found himself wondering this as he began guiding the massive ship into a crash landing. What seemed like hours after the bridge battle, in which General Grievous managed to escape again, like the snake he was, had only in reality occurred minutes previous.<p>

Now the Chosen One found himself holding his Master's, Chancellor Palpatine's, and his own life in his hands.

"Do you know how to fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically, though his padawan was an amazing pilot, this huge ship would take a miracle to fly, much less land.

"At this point I'd say the ability to fly it is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in." Anakin glanced back to where the Chancellor sat, and he nodded numbly.

"Open all flaps and hatches, extend all dragfins." Any help to slow this massive hulk of a ship down would be good, until with a sudden jerk, he felt the ship lighten a bit.

"Did you feel that?" Obi-Wan asked casually.

"I think we lost something." Anakin muttered. The back half of the ship, most likely.

"Not too worry, we are still flying, er crashing half a ship."

Obi-Wan grinned at Anakin, who returned it with a tight smile.

This was much more difficult than podracing.

Unseen, the Chancellor gave an uneasy glance to R2, who merely hummed. R2 knew his owner was the best pilot in the galaxy, and if anyone could land this hunk of metal, he could.

* * *

><p><em>AN : Thank you for all your reviews and feedback! This is the beginning of part 2, i think you'll see here how it begins to change more.  
><em>


	12. Returning Heroes

_A/N: Thanks for all your kind words. sorry about the delay its been a hectic weekend_! _cause i wanna be nice... here's another new chapter :)_

* * *

><p>With the Force to guide him and calm him, Anakin managed the impossible. He landed the ship with zero casualties and only minimal damage to the landing strip.<p>

"Another happy landing." said Obi-Wan, running a hand shakily through his hair. He never doubted his apprentice, but this time, he'd come very close to.

After helping the Chancellor into a medic transport, which quickly took off for the Capitol building, Obi-Wan turned to his former apprentice.

"I think this mission will be ample enough experience to help you apply for a Mastership."

"Really? You think so Master?" Anakin's smile could have lit up the whole planet in that moment.

"I have to get home to tell—Threepio." He stuttered, barely catching himself in time.

Obi-Wan's eyebrows rose,

"Oh? Would he care about such a thing?"

Anakin sighed. This had been bothering him for too long, as he glanced around cautiously, he whispered,

"The truth is master, I've kept something from you," he began, but Obi-Wan stopped him, with a hand to his shoulder,

"It's alright Anakin, I know. I'm not blind you know. Tell Senator Amidala I said hello." He gave him a warm smile and turned to go.

Anakin stood there a few moments, not willing to breathe, in case he'd just imagined the conversation.

Obi-Wan knew about him and Padme``? Hadn't told the Council on him? Wanted to recommend him for Mastership?

He suddenly grinned again; the day was getting better and better.

* * *

><p>After shaking Chancellor Palpatine's hand, outside the Capitol building with his re-arrival, he found himself walking with Senator Bail Organa, who congratulated him, and though he nodded and appreciated the words, he had noticed someone standing in the shadow of one of the Capitol building's pillars.<p>

"Thank-you Senator, but I won't be too confident until Grievous is spare parts." He finished with a small smirk.

"Excuse me Senator." Bail nodded and walked back to join the throng.

Anakin nearly ran to the shadows, pulling Padme` into his arms and swinging her about, causing her to gasp.

"Stop! What if someone should see?"

"I've missed you too much Padme`, I don't care. Let them see, let them see what happiness looks like."

She frowned at him,

"What are you saying? You can't."

He stopped, and pulled her close.

"It's been so long, I almost don't want to say it, but if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped I doubt they would have ever brought me back from the Outer Rim sieges."

He felt her shaking in his arms, like she was crying.

"What's the matter? You're trembling. Has something happened?"

She looked up at him, suddenly scared, her eyes sparkling with tears,

"Annie, something has happened. Something wonderful, terrible, a miracle, a disaster. Annie….I'm pregnant." Her voice fell just above a whisper.

His eyes fell closed, and he couldn't help but smile. The gods had answered his prayers. Even if his angel couldn't see it, this was exactly what they needed.

"That's incredible! This is a blessing. Don't worry about it. Obi-Wan knows about us, and he's keeping our secret. He says he'll recommend me for Mastership, and once I'm a master, no one can stop us."

She looked at him, her brown eyes wide with uncertainty.

"Are you saying what I think you are?"

"Yes my love. Attachment, love, none of that is forbidden for a Jedi Master. It distracts, so they say, a Padawan too much, and so it _is _forbidden for them."

Padme` sagged in relief. This was not the end of the world after all. The little flutter of life she felt in her stomach would not need to grow up in secret.

She threw her arms around Anakin's neck and pulled him close. Her Jedi was home for good, and she felt whole again.

* * *

><p>"You're so beautiful." Anakin confessed. He'd missed her so much it had hurt, and now here she was, simply brushing out her long brown hair, and he almost felt like falling to his knees to worship her.<p>

She looked over at him and smiled.

"It's only because I'm so in love with you, my Knight."

Her love for him never ceased to amaze him. She turned back to the sunset, and sighed.

"What is it my love?"

"Annie, I want to have our baby back home on Naboo. I know the perfect spot, right by the gardens."

He could tell how much she wanted it and he agreed. He could deny her nothing.

* * *

><p><em>AN : Thank you for all your reviews and feedback. If the change isn't becoming clear, it'll get very clear soon :)  
><em>


	13. Premonitions

_A/N: Thanks for all your kind words. sorry about the delay its been a hectic weekend_! _cause i wanna be nice... here's another new chapter :)_

* * *

><p>Flashes of fire, lava and smoke filled the air, as the two Jedi Knights fought for the others life. The scene dissolved and suddenly Padme` was crying in terror, on a white medical table, tears flowing down her face, as she looked up into a stranger's eyes she managed to gasp out,<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Anakin."

He awoke with a start, sweat covering his chest as he took deep breaths. He looked to his right and saw his angel sleeping peacefully. He sat up, his head falling into his hands. He decided he needed some air, and carefully got out of the bed, grabbing a black robe on his way.

* * *

><p>The small fountain in their outer living room seemed to sooth him, but when he felt her presence he tensed up again.<p>

"You had another nightmare." It was a statement, not even a question, so well did his love know him.

"Yes."

"Tell me about it." A small, warm arm slipped around his shoulder, and he leaned against her chest, unwilling to recall the violent images.

"It was only a dream..." his voice faded. The question was who he was trying to convince more.

"The first part was the same that I saw a couple years ago, back on Naboo, then, in the last part, you were there, and-" he broke off, unsure he wanted to continue.

"I was there? What happened?" she was gentle, cautious, not wanting him to feel any pain over telling him.

"You...you were dying. It felt like you were trying to give birth but then you were in so much pain." He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to think about it any longer.

"Annie. This is Coroscant, not Tattooine. Women don't die in childbirth. My medi-droid assures me I am in perfect health. The only thing I asked was that she keeps the sex of the baby a secret."

She reached a hand up, pulling his face to hers, and placed a gentle kiss on his mouth.

"This baby will change our lives. I doubt the Queen will allow me to remain a Senator, and if the Order finds out before you become a master, I'm not sure what will happen. As long as we're together, everything will be fine."

Anakin wasn't so sure. He would talk to Obi-Wan about these dreams, if they were prophetic in any way, he would do anything to prevent them.

* * *

><p>After the latest war report, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin aside, glancing about the hallway before speaking in a low tone.<p>

"The Chancellor has asked for a meeting with you."

"Why was this not in the last Council meeting?"

"Because he asked for it to be kept secret."

"I don't understand."

"Neither do I. the Council was not consulted about this meeting. Relations between the Chancellor and Council are…stressed."

"Oh."

"Be mindful of your friend Palpatine. I know you are his friend, as I am yours, but he may not be completely on our side. The Force grows darker around everything in the Senate. It's not the best time to be a Jedi."

"I will. I can't say I completely trust him, after what happened with Dooku…"

Obi-Wan looked at him,

"What do you mean?"

"Oh that's right Master. You were a bit, out of it. I had Dooku on his knees, surrendered, but the Chancellor, he kept urging me to…to finish him." Anakin stopped, biting his lip, and looked out the window, unable to meet his mentor's gaze.

"Anakin. You didn't."

"Yes Master. I'm afraid I let my feelings get the better of me. It was just so easy."

"I'm glad you told me. It explains a few things. Go to this meeting with Palpatine, and report back to me." he grasped Anakin's flesh arm in a parting gesture, and began walking away.

Anakin sighed, watching him leave, then braced his shoulders, and headed for the shuttle that would take him to the Supreme Chancellor's quarters.

* * *

><p><em>AN : Thank you for all your reviews and feedback. If the change isn't becoming clear, it'll get very clear soon :)  
><em>


	14. Double Agent

_A/N: Thanks for all your kind words.__To make up for the big time gap...here's a nice long chappie :)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Anakin, I need your help son." The words might have made him feel proud, special even, but instead they made him feel disgusted. This man had encouraged him to commit murder, turned him into a war criminal.<p>

His arm around Anakin's shoulder only made him want to shove him away. Palpatine was no father figure, he was a tyrant.

But for the sake of his mentor's suggestion, he played along.

"What do you mean?"

"Anakin, I need you to be the eyes, ears, and voice of the Republic. I'm appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

Anakin's eyes widened before he could stop himself.

"Me? A Master? Sir, I am overwhelmed." At least he would have been if Obi-Wan hadn't already assured him he would be recommended for mastery.

He carefully arranged a look of astonishment onto his face and turned to face the Chancellor,

"But the Council elects its own members, they'll never accept this!"

"Oh I think they will, I'll make sure of it. They need you. More than you know."

* * *

><p>"Master! Master, wait up." Anakin was practically sprinting down the hall of the Jedi Temple, drawing a few looks from those he passed by. Rather undignified behavior for the Chosen One.<p>

Obi-Wan turned from the conversation he had been having with Master Yoda, who sat on a hovering pod.

Anakin looked windswept and flushed from running, and his face was lit with a triumphant smile.

"The Chancellor wants me to be on the Jedi council! As a master!"

Yoda frowned,

"Dangerous and disturbing this is. Still considering you for mastery we are."

Obi-Wan shook his head,

"All the Chancellor needs to know is that we let him join the meetings, that's all he cares about, spying on our comings and goings. Leave Anakin's mastery out of this." he turned to Anakin,

"You understand that right? He's just using your feelings to try and corrupt you to his point of view."

"I do master. You should have seen my reaction, it was priceless. He believed I would put his advice before yours. He's a perfect politician alright. He plays up to everyone whom he wants something from."

Inside, Anakin was battling fiercely with himself. What if what the Chancellor had said was true? The council was gaining more power, along with the Senate, but was that enough evidence to suggest an approaching coup?

Obi-Wan smiled,

"Wonderful. Then we will proceed as planned. Good day, Master Yoda."

"May the Force be with you." He floated away, leaving them standing alone by the window.

"Master, there's something else."

Anakin's face betrayed deep worry, and possibly fear.

Obi-Wan frowned,

"What is it?"

"Remember how I had what I thought were premonitions about my mother? Before I saw she was well? A couple nights ago I had another premonition. It was about Padme`."

"What did you see in the premonition?"

"She may die in childbirth. She insists it's impossible, but I know what I saw."

"Be careful Anakin. These dreams could be merely manifestations of your worrying. Let go of your emotions about the future, and focus on the here and now. Qui-Gon always warned me about the danger of looking too far ahead."

Anakin nodded, reluctant to mention the other part of the nightmare. He hated to think about it, but the two warriors who battled could easily be them. He had no idea how it could come to that, so for once, he took Obi-Wan's advice. Breathing deeply, he let go. The Force flowed through him, and all he felt was calm.

He opened his eyes and saw his Master directly in front of him,

"Trust the living Force. All else is irrelevant."

"Thank you Master."

"Now, go home, and be sure to tell Padme` I said hello." He grinned, and it took years off his face.

Anakin smiled, that was something he could do easily.

* * *

><p>"Anakin Skywalker." Mace Windu's voice was stern, and he looked as if he was carved from stone.<p>

"After much deliberation, we have decided to comply with the Supreme Chancellor's order; you will be granted a seat on our Council, as his personal representative."

Anakin braced himself, knowing what came next.

"You will attend the meetings of this council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master, until we see fit."

"I understand."

"Allow this appointment lightly, the council does not. Disturbing is this move by the Chancellor, on many levels." Yoda's voice broke through the fog that seemed to have overtaken Anakin's mind.

"Take a seat, Jedi Skywalker." Mace Windu's voice commanded.

Obi-Wan threw him a sympathetic glance, which vanished so quickly Anakin thought perhaps he imagined it.

During the course of the meeting, the Council decided it would be Obi-Wan's mission to hunt down Grevious.

'Why? Him alone? If we went together it would be done in half the time.'

"The Chancellor will insist I lead the campaign. You must know this." he said carefully, trying to sound merely annoyed, and not as furious as he truly felt.

Splitting up the team was not the wisest decision.

"Anakin. Please." Obi-Wan looked at him, and he suddenly felt like a little boy.

"Forgive me, masters."

Yoda nodded thoughtfully.

"Right you may be Skywalker. Tell the Chancellor what we have decided; his reaction may shed some light."

"It's settled then. May the Force be with us all." Mace Windu stated, ending the discussion.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin aside after everyone else had dispersed from the meeting.

"The council is prepared to grant you a true rank of Mastery once everything with the Chancellor has blown over. There is no question of your skill and accomplishments."

Anakin couldn't help the frustration he felt.

"Why would they do this? Sending you alone? No offense Master, but it's been proven we work better together. If I hadn't been there to help rescue the Chancellor…"

"That's true. But your assignment is here. Your pregnant wife is also here." The last bit he said in a muttered tone, just in case anyone happened to be nearby.

Anakin couldn't help but smile at that.

"Of course. You're right Master. As usual, your wisdom outweighs my impulsiveness." He chuckled,

"But I still say you'll need me on this one."

"It could still turn out to be just a wild Bantha chase. With Grievous, one never knows."

* * *

><p><em>AN : Thank you for all your reviews and feedback. I'm not going to give anything away, but i think it should be obvious where the story is going...  
><em>


	15. For the Love of an Angel

_A/N: Thanks for all your kind words.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Anakin! You shouldn't be here! It's still light out." Anakin smiled fondly at her, as she rushed on to the balcony, her hair falling out of its elaborate coiffure, and catching the suns setting rays, making her look more like an angel than ever.<p>

"Don't worry my love, no one saw me. Besides I can't stay long, I'm off to visit the Chancellor and give him the meeting agenda."

"Is there any chance you can try to talk some sense into him? Ask him to stop the fighting, and let diplomacy resume?"

He frowned at her,

"How can he? There is still a battle out there, many beings are fighting and being killed, all because of what Dooku and Grevious have done. The only way for a cease fire will be after Grevious's capture. Obi-Wan is on his way to hunt him down."

"I guess we can only pray he'll succeed."

"I have no doubt of that."

Did he? As he held his love in his arms, he couldn't help the cold feeling that gripped his heart. Fear. Fear that even his Master could fail. Just as he could fail to help save Padme`.

"Hold me. Like you did on the lake on Naboo. Back when there was no war, no plotting, nothing but our love."

"Of course."

He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, and it comforted him. Deep down, he knew he would do anything to protect her.

But before long he was reluctantly pulling away.

"I must go now. I will return as soon as I can. Goodbye my love."

"Be safe."

Padme` watched as he ran to his starship, and took off into the night. She knew something was bothering him, but she would be content to wait until he was ready to tell her.

* * *

><p>The strange ballet-like performance that the Chancellor had insisted on meeting him at kept distracting him from the lecture Palpatine was trying to give.<p>

"Yes? I'm sorry sir."

"I said my clone intelligence has located General Grevious. There will be no fumbling around, they will be able to apprehend him, and I've informed the council to give _you_ this assignment. Regardless of the fact your friend Obi-Wan was sent to look for him. What a waste of effort."

"Thank you sir, but the Jedi Council will never accept that. Obi-Wan was assigned to find Grevious, and now that there is an actual location, he can easily do the apprehending."

"Anakin, I think you should know by now I cannot rely upon the Jedi Council. That is why I put you there. If they have not tried to initiate you into their plot, I fear they soon will."

"What are you talking about?" Anakin truly was becoming confused. The Chancellor was talking as if the Jedi were traitors.

"You must sense what I have come to suspect. The Jedi are after more than independence from me or my authority, I believe they wish to control the Republic itself."

Anakin scoffed at this. What nonsense. The Chancellor frowned at him, and he remembered himself.

"I can't believe that. But I do know they don't trust you…"

"Anakin, you know it is true. They don't trust me, the Republic, or democracy for that matter."

Anakin swallowed thickly,

"I admit…my faith in them has been shaken."

"Think Anakin. I have always tried to teach you to think. Jedi do not think, they _know_. Because of what the Force tells them. But consider their motives. The fear of losing power is a weakness of both the Jedi and the Sith."

Anakin shrank in his seat. He couldn't deny much of what Palpatine was saying, though it contradicted everything he'd ever known.

"Have ever heard of the Tragedy of Darth Plagius the Wise?" the Chancellor asked, smiling at Anakin, and he felt his insides recoil.

"No, I haven't."

"Of course not. It's not a story you'd ever hear from a Jedi."

"It's a sith legend of a Dark Lord who had turned his sight inward so deeply that he could comprehend life itself, and because the two are so connected, death itself."

Anakin's ears perked up, was he hearing what he thought?

"He could keep people from dying?"

"According to the legend, he could directly influence the midi-chlorians to create life, with such knowledge; maintaining life in someone already living would be a simple matter, would it not?"

Anakin was silent, thinking.

"The dark side seems to be the pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural." Palpatine finished with a smirk.

"What happened to him? This Darth Plagius?"

"Well its obvious isn't it? He was so concerned about his gifts; the only thing he was afraid of was, losing them. One night, his apprentice, whom he had taught everything he knew, killed him in his sleep. It's ironic isn't it? He could keep others from dying, but not himself."

Anakin's mind whirled. The possibilities were numerous. Yet, there was something, something that nagged at him. Why would Palpatine know anything about Sith or Jedi legends?

He remembered his mission and turned to Palpatine,

"Would it be possible to learn this power?"

"Not from a Jedi."

* * *

><p><em>AN : Thank you for all your reviews and feedback.  
><em>


	16. Revelations and Reasonings

_A/N: Miss me? Doubtful. Nonetheless, i am always greatful for your feedback and reviews. The story is drawing to a close, but will have an epilogue, possibly posted separately.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan landed carefully on the veranda of Senator Amidala's apartment, hoping to find Anakin.<p>

Instead he found himself greeted by the stunningly beautiful Padme` herself.

"Obi-Wan! Has s—Threepio offered you a drink?" she barely stopped herself from asking if Anakin was alright.

"Yes, several times, but I'm perfectly fine. I actually came here to see Anakin."

"What?" Padme` kept a careful look on her face, but Obi-Wan smiled warmly at her.

"It's alright. I know everything. I'm guessing Anakin is probably with the Chancellor."

She felt light headed, of course he knew. How could she have forgotten? All the senate procedures and speeches and meetings she'd been through had frazzled her mind.

On top of her pregnancy, she was an emotional wreck.

She burst into tears, and Obi-Wan rushed forward to catch her before she could faint.  
>"I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I just…"<p>

"Shh, it's alright. Understandable even."

He carefully led them to the couch, her delicate form shaking with sobs. She felt so light in his arms, and smelled so good, it made his head spin. He swallowed,

"Um, is there anything I could get you?"

Be a gentleman, don't notice the fact a pregnant Padme is distractingly pretty, even to a war hardened Jedi. Too late.

She looked up at him, deep brown eyes meeting clear green,

"No. Just make sure Anakin is safe. He's all I can think about." She sat up suddenly, and a hand flew to her temple, and she winced.

"Careful milady!" Nearly fainting and sitting up quickly didn't mix well.

"What are you even doing here? Anakin said you had a mission to catch General Grevious!"

Obi-Wan chuckled,

"Is that all that's worrying you? The Council asked me to hold off until they had an exact location from clone intelligence. So I will be leaving soon, but that's part of the reason I came here to see Anakin."

"I'm sure he would wish you well, as I do. Good luck, Master Jedi." She smiled warmly at him, as he rose from the couch, he took her offered hand, instead of shaking it, he kissed it gently, the brush of his whiskers tickling her, and she barely held in a giggle.

"Good day Senator."

* * *

><p>Utupau. A world of dirt, dying grass, and sinkholes in which the people made their homes. A glance at the horizon revealed a normal sun, but also two orbiting moons. Thus the water supply was mostly found at the bottom of the sinkholes.<p>

As Obi-Wan made his way to the location the clones intelligence had supplied, Pau City, he couldn't help but feel uneasy, not afraid per se, but as if something wasn't right.

He landed and spoke briefly to an elder, and his suspicions were confirmed.

The Trade Federation occupied the entirety of Pau city, and had all the local's scared out of their wits.

He sent R4 back into space, with instructions to tell Commander Cody he would be needing backup.

With the assistance of a giant lizard named 'Boga,' at least, that's what it had sounded like, he made his way to the level where the Separatists were meeting.

He arrived just in time to hear General Grevious telling them all to relocate to the fiery planet of Mustafar.

'Well that's just typical. Running and hiding again. How clever of the Trade Federation.' He would be sure to message the Council with that information as soon as he had captured Grievous.

* * *

><p>"I have just received word from Commander Cody that Obi-Wan has located Grievous and intends to engage him." Mace Windu spoke firmly, and turned to Anakin,<p>

"This is the information we need, go take this report to the Chancellor, his reaction will tell us what his motives are."

Anakin nodded, and began walking to his shuttle.

* * *

><p>After arriving at the Chancellor's private office, he walked in quietly, to see Palpatine observing some designs for what looked like a moon shaped device, but they vanished as he turned around.<p>

"Anakin. What brings you here?" a smile graced his features, but Anakin knew he was suspicious.

"Obi-Wan has just discovered General Grievous, and plans to engage him."

"We can only hope Master Obi-Wan is up to the challenge."

Anakin blinked. That was hardly a reaction at all.

"But sir, don't you see? Obi-Wan can help end this war, defeating Grievous will be the final nail in the Separatists coffin."

"Perhaps. But perhaps it will be the final nail in someone else's coffin. Mine. If will give the Jedi absolute power, they will claim the victory of the war on their part, and tell it was only my kidnapping that spurred it on. Showing how I am irrelevant, and a weakness."

"Nonsense sir. No disrespect to your judgement Chancellor, but there can't be any way that could possibly be true."

Palpatine picked up a scroll of his desk, and waved it in front of Anakin.

"This is proof even in my own Senate people are doubting me." Anakin vaguely recognized it as something Padme` had mentioned to him one evening, a petition of sorts? Yes that was right. A petition of the senators who wanted to pass a motion to end the fighting. Hardly a bad thing right?

"That's the petition of the 2000?"

"This is a list of traitors!" Palpatine nearly shouted, startling him.

"But sir. They only are asking for the end of the war, that's all anyone wants. Even the Jedi would agree with them."

"Perhaps. But how the end comes about may be the most important thing about the war. Who wins?

"This petition is nothing of the sort; it is in fact a veiled threat. It is a show of force Anakin. It is a demonstration of the political power the Jedi will be able to raise in support of their rebellion."

"Surely you can't think they are _all _traitors. Senator Amidala for example…"

"Oh Anakin. I know why you want to believe that. Please. Surely we are past the point of lying to each other. I've tried to pretend I didn't know, because I knew you were happy, I knew you both made each other happy. Anakin, she was my Queen, Naboo is my home. You can't think I have no friends among the civil clergy in Theed? Your ceremony was never secret, at least not from me. I have always been very happy for you. I know why you worry, why you lose sleep. You're afraid to sleep. Afraid of what you'll see.

"I can help you. I know to save her."

Anakin was gone. He felt as if he was in a different building, a different planet.

"How?" he managed to croak out.

"How can you help?"

Palpatine smiled warmly,

"You remember the legend of Darth Plagius?"

"Of course."

"Anakin, it's no mere myth. He was real. He was my Master. He taught me the key to his power, before I killed him." He finished, so matter-of-factly.

Suddenly nothing else mattered, and Anakin found his lightsaber in his hand almost unconsciously.

"It's _you_! It's been you all along!"

He looked into Palpatine's face, and saw no denial, only a mask. He'd never seen this man's true face. He had been lying to everyone about everything.

Even now the smile on the Chancellor's face looked twisted, grotesque, and evil.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked Anakin calmly.

"I certainly would like to."

"If I die, my knowledge dies with me."

Anakin froze, his lightsaber wavered a bit, the Sith was right. Was it worth Padme's life?

* * *

><p><em>AN : Thanks again.  
><em>


	17. Clear Lines

_A/N: Final chapter of part two. Please enjoy. There will be an epilogue, a long one.__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had decided the time had come, no more beating about the bush. He dropped right down to the meeting area, right behind General Grievous.<p>

"Hello there."

"General Kenobi. What an unpleasant surprise." He managed out before a hacking cough shook his metal frame.

"Ready to surrender General?"

A cough that resembled a laugh was the response he got.

"I hope you know what you just got yourself into. I have been trained in the Jedi arts by Count Dooku." At this, he shrugged off his cloak, and his arms split, revealing four mechanical hands, each with a lightsaber, humming to life.

"What a coincidence, I trained the man who killed him." Obi-Wan spared a smile, before surrendering himself to the Force. He was prepared to fight to the death, if the Force willed it; it would be to Grievous' end, not his.

The alien being growled and began his attack.

* * *

><p>After he thought about for a minute, it didn't make any sense.<p>

"How could you possibly accuse Padme` of treason, something that would require punishment, maybe even death, but then promise to help me save her, in the same breath? I don't believe you. Or trust you."

Anakin could see Palpatine's mask falter, for just a moment, before the kind fatherly smile reappeared.

"It all depends on what you want Anakin. Only you have the power over your future, forget the Jedi. Use my knowledge, I beg you. You must move past the blinders the Jedi have placed on you, only with my knowledge of the dark side can you have the power to save her."

"I don't think so." In one swift movement, a flash of blue, a quick thrust, and the light faded from the Chancellor's eyes, and the mask of Palpatine melted away, to reveal the ugly twisted face of Darth Sidious. The lightsaber wound was small, but fatal.

Anakin suddenly felt as if a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He blinked, and his vision seemed to be three shades clearer. As if he'd been wearing blinders yes, but not from the Jedi. The shroud of the dark side had vanished.

"I did it. I destroyed the Sith." He hadn't ever thought much of the nickname. But he was indeed the Chosen One.

'I must tell the council.'

He was running for his speeder without a second glance behind him.

* * *

><p>"So uncivilized." Muttered Obi-Wan, tossing aside the blaster that had brought about the defeat of General Grievous. His comlink chirped, it was Master Windu.<p>

"Kenobi here."

"Obi-Wan! Your apprentice has defeated Darth Sidious."

He was stunned,

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. He had been masquerading as none other than Chancellor Palpatine. We have enough evidence gathered to present to the senate, and it will mean the end of the war, along with the death of General Grievous. Master Yoda has seen the outcome. It is very favorable."

"I thought his vision was being clouded by the dark side?"

"Now that the Sith have been destroyed, the Force is clear. Anakin Skywalker will be granted Mastery for this, and I am sending him to rendezvous with you on Utupau."

"Wait, wait. I haven't gotten the chance to report it, but I overheard Grevious send the Separatists to Mustafar."

Master Windu sighed,

"That's wonderful news; I will tell Skywalker to meet you there instead."

"Thank you. May the Force be with us all."

* * *

><p>Anakin was grinning from ear to ear as he left the Jedi council chambers, having received word he was to meet with Obi-Wan to finish the Separatists and end the war once and for all.<p>

He couldn't resist giving Padme` a call over private comlink as soon as he'd taken off in his starfighter and reached the extended travel ring.

"Anakin! Are you alright? I heard rumors, whispers that something happened with the Chancellor?" her face was very frightened, and she sounded near tears.

"My love, don't worry. I'm fine. The Chancellor," at this his own face took on a dark look, "Was the Sith we'd been searching for! Right under our noses. The council is preparing a report for the Senate, and they will vote in a new Chancellor. One who will return the Republic to its former purpose. Right now I am going to meet Obi-Wan to capture the Separatists. I love you."

Padme` couldn't believe her ears. The Chancellor had been behind everything? Including orchestrating her assassination? She blinked, and focused back on her husband.

"Good luck my love."

* * *

><p>Anakin frowned as he approached the planet. He recognized it, this place. It was to be a battleground for two heroes. But unlike his nightmare, they were not to fight each other, but scum and slime of the Separatist leaders.<p>

As he landed his starfighter, and walked around the shielded platform, he could see the sun, its light managing to pierce the black smoky air, producing a strangely beautiful sunset, even on a horrifically ugly planet as this.

He felt a hum through the Force, and it was as if the approaching ship was surrounded by a blue glow, like a shield, but more fluid.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had arrived. The other half of the warrior that was Kenobi & Skywalker. They were unbeatable, unstoppable, and in separable, no matter how hard the dark side had tried. It had lost. Light had won. In the end, love had as well. Padme` would not die, because she would not lose him.

Love is more than a candle, love can ignite the stars.

* * *

><p><em>AN : Please don't hurt me! This is just how i saw it happen. after watching the third movie for about the billionth time, all i could think was, what if? what if Anakin made the RIGHT decision?  
><em>


	18. New Beginnings and Conclusions

_A/N: ARE YOU READY? For the most epic epilogue ever? I don't think so...well here goes anyway. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>The ceremony of Anakin Skywalker entering into Master Jedi Knighthood was the most publicized event of the year, even more so than former Senator, now Supreme Chancellor, Bail Organa's inauguration. Padme` Amidala, now retired from Senatorial duties, was able to laugh about it.<p>

She had much to laugh about, and smile about. She gave birth to twins, a boy and girl, nearly 3 months after the end of the war.

Like she had requested, Anakin and Padme`returned to her home-world of Naboo for the blessed event. Sola held her hand the entire time, as she couldn't allow Anakin to see her in such a state.

Instead, he was forced to pace out on the balcony where it had all begun. He eventually stopped walking and looked down at the lake, flowing serenely by, ignorant of the life changing event going on inside.

Soon the cries of newborns broke through the stillness of the moment, and he rushed inside.

Obi-Wan had been waiting just inside the door, ready to tell Anakin when it was time, but he should have known as the father, Anakin's ears would be attuned to the slightest sound.

He smiled warmly at him,

"I think it's a boy." A second cry filled the air, noticeably higher. "And a girl."

Padme` looked up to see her true love standing at her side, and her sister moved away, to give them some privacy. Obi-Wan made to do the same, but she stopped him,

"Wait. Obi-Wan, I want you to meet Luke and Leia. The children of the Chosen One." She smiled at him, beautiful even with her hair damp from sweat, and her eyes bright with tears.

She reached up to stroke Anakin's face, and pulled him closer, running her fingers through his hair, as it had grown very long, she whispered,

"I hope they won't be the only ones." He pulled back to look at her,

"Are you serious? Right now you're already wanting more?" she laughed and he kissed her deeply, mindful of the two newborns between them.

Obi-Wan felt as if he was intruding, and started to leave.

"Don't you want to hold one of them?" Anakin asked his former mentor.

He couldn't help but grin sheepishly,

"Of course."

He reached out and carefully accepted baby Luke into his arms. The boy was already fast asleep, no doubt worn out from the birth, but the girl, Leia lay in her mother's arms, her eyes wide open, watching her mother, memorizing every feature.

* * *

><p>As soon as the medi-droid deemed the twins old enough for travel, Anakin insisted on going to Tattooine to let them meet their grandmother and his family.<p>

Padme` wasn't the biggest fan of the idea, but eventually agreed.

It turned out they weren't the only new parents in the galaxy, Anakin's step-brother Owen had married his girlfriend Beru, and they'd just had a baby boy. They decided to name him 'Ben' in honor of Obi-Wan. Naturally, he'd been embarrassed, and acted as much, but they'd been happy to let him hold little Ben, who observed his namesake quietly, before yawning, and falling asleep in Obi-Wan's arms.

Padme` had had a field day with that.

"You'd better not tell the Jedi Council, they'll think he's a softie." Anakin teased gently.

* * *

><p>One night, after the twins had been put to bed, and were being watched by R2-D2, Padme` fixed a small dinner, for three.<p>

As Anakin walked in the door, the scent of his wife's cooking hit his nose, and he broke into a smile.

However he stopped short when he saw the table, set for three.

"Expecting company are we my love?"

"Mhm. I invited Obi-Wan over. We haven't really spent any time together since before the twins were born."

Anakin nodded, still somewhat puzzled.

"You care for him don't you?" Padme asked him quietly.

"Of course. He's my Master, and mentor, and always will be even though I'm no longer his apprentice."

"I thought so." He felt like he was missing something.

"Do _you _care for him?" Something akin to jealously flared up like the sun inside of him.

Is this why she was preparing all this?

She saw the change in his face and hurriedly rushed to correct him.

"No. It's not like that. It's just, something happened on Naboo. Before you arrived. Nothing terribly serious. But I suppose it gave a certain impression." She sighed. This wasn't going like she had planned at all.

Anakin frowned. Before he arrived? They'd only been there a few days without him.

A chiming sounded, startling both of them from their thoughts.

"I'll get it." He said swiftly, leaving no room to argue.

He opened the door to Obi-Wan's smiling face.

"Master." Anakin couldn't keep the stern look on his face for too long. But before he could let things go further, he had to know.

"Padme` mentioned something about when you and she were alone on Naboo. What exactly happened?"

Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through his hair, drawing Anakin's attention to the fact his master had suddenly gotten rid of his beard. It took years off of him. It was also rather distracting, in a strange way. Anakin tried to focus.

"Well, I kept everything platonic of course; I knew how you cared for her. I couldn't help feeling as if I was intruding."

Obi-Wan looked him in the eyes, silently asking if everything was alright.

Anakin could feel through the Force his former master meant no harm. He visibly relaxed and stepped back,

"Of course, please, come inside and join us for dinner."

They both walked into the dining room, Padme` glanced up from lighting a couple candles.

"There you are. What took so long? I thought maybe you'd both left together without Me." she pouted a little, until they both realized the implication of her statement.

"Darling….am I supposed to understand you wanted this?" Anakin was still slightly confused.

Padme` walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"My love, I've only ever loved you. Nevertheless, I feel something different for Obi-Wan. I can't explain it. It's like that childhood crush you have on your favorite teacher, except in this case he ended up being my protector for a few long days. I don't know what might have happened if you hadn't returned."

Obi-Wan winced as Anakin looked at him.

"I had no idea she felt the same, you have to believe me."

He nodded.

"Of course I do. After all, when I told her I loved her, I didn't know she felt the same that moment in the area, but I could see it in her eyes."

"I honestly hate it when you two act like I'm not here." Padme` piped up, frowning a little.

Both men turned to smile at her,

"You're too cute when you're angry." Anakin purred, pulling her close for a kiss. She felt him run his tongue on the outside of her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him.

Obi-Wan didn't want to admit it, but the little show was making him a little nervous.

"You don't happen to have any Corellian mead laying around do you?"

He coughed out.

Padme` pulled back from Anakin, her lips pink, and her cheeks flushed.

"Are you saying you need alcohol to kiss me Obi-Wan?" she asked demurely and he blushed,

"Of course not, it just might make things a little…."

"Blurry? Dizzy? Take away the sensory perception?" Anakin quipped.

"Just feel. Don't think. Use your instincts." Padme` whispered, turning Obi-Wan's mentor's words into a seductive plan, from the spur of the moment wisdom it had been.

Obi-Wan leaned in slowly, capturing Padme's lips in a slow, gentle, and innocent closed mouth kiss. It was like nothing he'd ever felt. Though it was clear to Padme the Jedi Master had never been kissed, he learned awfully fast.

'This was going to be fun.' Padme thought to herself.

She stepped closer and put her arms around his neck, weaving her fingers around the hair at the nape of his neck. Kissing him was like drinking from a spring fountain.

His whisker free face felt soft against her face, and she slowly teased his lips with her own tongue, trying to get him to open his mouth so she could kiss him like Anakin had kissed her, absolute plundering, possession and passion.

Cautiously, slowly, he began to kiss her back, and parted his lips as their tongues tangled in a sensual dance.

Anakin watched his angel kissing his mentor and felt the room heat up a couple degrees. They were beautiful, like the sun and moon mingling. Her pale porcelain skin next to his sun tanned golden skin made a stunning contrast.

Her eyelids fluttered as she kissed him deeply, her hands gripping him closer, and his arms slowly slid around her waist to pull her impossibly close. A hand made its way up to weave through her hair, silky soft and curly.

"I suggest we move this elsewhere, the dining room floor isn't exactly comfy…not that we would know from experience." Anakin's smirk caught both of their attention, and Obi-Wan pulled back reluctantly from the kiss, nodding his agreement, while Padme` simply leaned over to blow out the candles, the way her lips puckered sending a tingle down his spine.

After reaching the master bedroom, and carefully locking the door to prevent any unwanted intrusion, Anakin made his move. If they were to leave all boundaries behind, then some needed testing.

He stepped towards Obi-Wan who still had one arm around Padme`, and leaned in close, but was stunned when his mentor met him halfway in the kiss. Padme` was astonished, but didn't move, not wanting to disturb the moment. The two Jedi seemed to devour each other's mouths, many years of tension finally being brought to a head.

Anakin hadn't ever dreamt this moment would happen, but now that it was, he was grateful. He would have worried about it too much if he had seen it in a dream. Obi-Wan's lips against his own felt so different than with Padme`, rough and a bit chapped, but he tasted like mint, and fresh air. Anakin ran a hand over his cheek, enjoying the clean shaven feel as much as Padme` had.

"You know, without that beard we could be the same age." He muttered.

Obi-Wan smiled at him,

"Why do you think I wear it? I didn't want the Master getting confused with the Apprentice."

"Now that you're both Masters you don't have to worry about it." Padme` said quietly, turning both of their attention back to her.

As if they could forget her.

"Now, let's get you out of these robes." Padme` whispered to Obi-Wan, pulling him closer to her and the edge of the bed.

He removed his outer robe which he should have taken off at the door, but had been too distracted to do so.

Anakin disrobed himself as he watched them interact.

Though his former Master was always confident in all he did, when it came to pleasing Padme` he was unsure, and fumbling.

It made Padme` feel very special to be the first and only woman Obi-Wan had kissed, caressed, and would soon make love to.

The simple burgundy dress she wore, designed for comfort around home, and nowhere near as fancy as her old Senatorial wear, unfastened quite simply at the back, and as it slipped off her shoulders, Obi-Wan found himself at a loss for words.

In the moonlight, her skin seemed to glow from within, and the plain white lingerie set she wore merely accentuated her beauty.

Firm, lush breasts were held in the white lace, which he quickly reached behind her back to undo, surrendering them to his gaze. She blushed, and he did as well, silently asking her permission, and as she nodded, he put his hand over her right breast, feeling her reaction to his touch.

He kissed her again, and she started to run her hands up his back, looking for a way to undo the rest of his robes.

He smiled against her lips, and quickly undid his own robes, capturing her hands in his, and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

His touch did something strange to her.

Anakin was growing restless of being left on the sidelines, and quickly swooped in to pick up Padme` and placed her on top of the silk sheets, trapping her body beneath his, with his chest bare as well as hers, the delicious friction of their skin caused a moan to escape her lips.

Obi-Wan divested himself of his clothing and joined them on the bed, kissing along Anakin's collarbone, and daring to nibble on his earlobe.

It was Anakin's turn to moan at that, and he turned from Padme's lips to kiss Obi-Wan again.

Reaching an uncertain hand down, Obi-Wan nudged in between the two lovers, his thumbs hooking through the waistband of Padme's underwear, to pull them aside, and he scattered kisses along her stomach, noticing how her breath sped up. Perhaps he was doing something right after all.

Anakin pushed his unsteady hands aside, slipping off Padme's last barrier to his sight, and when her brown curls down there came into view, Obi-Wan suddenly felt nervous again. This was all new territory to him. He had no idea how to touch a woman. Anakin caught his gaze, and nodded. He would give a demonstration, of sorts.

Padme` licked her lips, and as Anakin moved his flesh hand to touch her, she couldn't keep her eyes from falling closed at the pleasure. He always knew exactly how to get her riled up quickly. Slowly gently, he increased the pressure on her clitoris and carefully slipped a finger inside her, and her hips started to buck and rise to meet his hand unconsciously.

Obi-Wan watched in wonder as Padme's composure started to fail, and she began to gasp and as Anakin withdrew his hand, she moaned at the loss of contact.

"Now it's your turn master." Anakin turned to look at him, and he nodded slowly, reaching out to stroke Padme's thighs, her stomach, and anywhere but where she wanted.

She frowned, and mewled quietly.

"Obi-Wan….stop teasing Me." she whispered, and he could deny her no longer.

He decided to try something he'd only heard about, and he leaned in close to slowly lick her centre. She tasted something like cinnamon and honey. Her arousal from Anakin's ministrations was still obvious, and as she laced her fingers through his hair, he started to nip and lick faster.

Anakin sat back, enjoying the show. His master was completely absorbed in the task of pleasing his angel. Her face showed a range of emotion as she got closer and closer to her orgasm.

Only seconds after adding a finger to rub the outside of her nether lips, she fell over the edge, white stars appearing behind her eyelids.

She couldn't get out any words, only a guttural moan that sounded otherworldly.

Her aftershocks began to slow and dissipate, but not before Anakin had pulled her closer to him, intent on making her pleasure last. He rubbed himself at her entrance before thrusting in halfway, and she clenched around him, eager to find her climax again.

He thrust all the way in, and began a slow rhythm, and her hips started rising to meet his seemingly of their own accord.

Obi-Wan reached down to capture his painfully obvious erection in his hand, merely gently stroking himself, but when he looked back at the two, Padme` had caught his eye, and she reached out for him.

The softest slightest touch of her hand and he had to call upon the force to keep from coming like an adolescent in heat. Though he was a virgin, he should have had more practice with stamina. It took only a few seconds of her stroking him combined with the sight of her beginning to come undone in Anakin's arms, before he was unable to hold back.

He gasped and felt the rush of his orgasm, and his eyes clenched shut.

Anakin smiled, but he needed to finish this, and he reached down to touch Padme's core even as he thrust in one final time, finally reaching his climax, as she came again, crying out, and clamping around him, drawing out every bit of his seed.

As he fell back onto the sheets, he looked over at his former Master, who appeared to have fallen asleep.

His angel gently caressed his cheek,

"Poor man. I think we wore him out." He smiled at her, and kissed her on the forehead.

"Or perhaps it's just past our bedtimes."

"Goodnight my love."

She scooted her way in between the two of them, and slipped an arm around Obi-Wan's waist, feeling Anakin do the same behind her.

The lovers quickly drifted off to sleep, leaving the rest of their cares to be decided in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK now it's really complete i promise. I couldn't leave it without a good little bit of sexy-ness. If you think its unnecessary...un-read it ;)  
><em>


End file.
